Bandipedia:Administrators
Administrators are users that have extra abilities which normal users cannot do. A standard admin is called a sysop and admins who can upgrade a normal user into an admin are called bureaucrats. If you wish to be granted admin privileges, you can request so here, but the account has to be persistently active for at least 2 weeks before it can file a request, along with a few other restrictions which you'll see when you go there. List of extra abilities * Deleting pages and restoring other deleted ones. * Locking pages so only other admins can edit them. * Blocking IP addresses and users. * "Rollback": This tool can remove edits in a row from a page. * Editing the skins and interface. Rules See also: Bandipedia:Admin policy Administrator privileges should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. In general, administrators should be regarded as being a trusted user who is permitted to use a few extra buttons for the benefit of the community. Blocking policy Administrators should not block users without a reason, unless if it is obvious (i.e. vandalism or unprovoked flaming). In most cases, blocks should not be given unless if the user is violating our policy, or in the rare case in which the user actually requests it. Because IP addresses can be shared by multiple people, blocks should usually be shorter towards them than towards registered users, and, with very few exceptions, should not be any longer than 3 months for IP addresses. Specific block times are detailed below, although different administrators have different approaches. For minor vandalism, such as capitalizing all letters in an article or deliberately introducing false information, this will usually result in at least a warning, or as much as a 3-day block. Major vandalism results in an immediate 1-week block, and repeated offenses triple the block time for registered users or double the block time for anomymous users, which is then rounded up to the next week. Once the block time reaches 1 month or more, or it is the fourth time the user has vandalised, the block time turns into indefinite for registered users or 3 months for anomymous users. The following tables show how block periods should usually progress for severity of behaviour. However, this is not a strict limit and the actual block periods will be down to the blocking administrator to decide. As said above, the block time will vary depending on the offense and the administrator blocking him or her. Also, minor vandalism or breaking a rule in the policy for the first time may not always require a block; sometimes it will just need to be addressed with a warning. List of administrators This list is sorted by level of activity, then by priority, then in alphabetical order of name. Please note that administrators who have not edited this site in at least one month will be listed as inactive on this page. Key - Sysop, Bureaucrat - Sysop List Former administrators * Bandichild (desysopped due to inactivity) * Cortex Castle (desysopped due to inactivity) * Komodo55 (desysopped due to abuse of privileges and major vandal attack) * KrazyKat (desysopped due to abuse of privileges) * Lombax Jerk (desysopped due to abuse of privileges) * Ninalover216 (desysopped due to inactivity) * Pulse003 (desysopped due to inactivity) * Koala Kong Fan (desysopped due to inactivity) * Crashbanicub (desysopped due to inactivity) * Dingocrikey (desysopped due to inactivity) * BobaCartman (desysopped due to request) Category:Bandipedia